Chocolate
by xButterBitchx
Summary: DenNor oneshot; smut themed. Based off the chocolate lipstick scene from Kissxsis. Rated T for suggestive content.


Norway leaned back on his seat on the couch, sighing. Everyone in the Nordic house was away, save for him and Denmark. Needless to say, they were both getting swamped by official work. It had been a while since they had last…well, had sex, to put it bluntly. Luckily, Norway had already finished all his work for the day, but the Dane was still slaving away on documents.

_I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this, _Norway thought to himself. His body was being honest; he was really craving it. But how was he supposed to do anything with his Danish lover if he was currently working away in his office?

Then he got an idea. Perhaps he could ask someone for advice.

_France? No…he creeps me out. And is potentially dangerous. What about…Japan? _Everyone knew the Asian man was a not-so-secret expert on such things. His knowledge probably rivaled the Frenchman's. Making up his mind, Norway left the house to go pay a visit to Japan.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sliding open the doors to Japan's traditional-style home, Norway called out a greeting. "Oi, Japan, are you here?"

The Japanese man was sitting at his kotatsu, sketching something on a piece of paper. When he looked up and saw who it was, he quickly stashed the drawing under the table. "H-hai, hello, Norway-san," he stammered. "What can I do for you?"

Seating himself at the kotatsu, the Norwegian tried to find a way to propose the issue. "You see," he began. "Lately, Denmark and I have been so busy with work, I think he's oblivious to what I…want to do." Blushing, he looked away.

Japan gave a knowing nod. "I think I know what you can do."

Norway perked up slightly. "Really?" Retreating to a room, Japan came back soon after with a laptop in his hands. Setting it down on the table, he clicked to a website for anime. Glancing at the chosen show, he saw the title was called "Kissxsis".

A few moments later, Japan was showing him a scene where the girl was using lipstick made of chocolate to seduce the other boy. As shamefaced as he was, Norway found himself watching intently, wondering how the Japanese came up with ideas like this. He blushed through the entire thing, especially near the ending. When the clip was over, Japan looked at his Norwegian friend. "Why don't you try that?" he suggested, a gleam in his normally dull eyes.

Norway swallowed, the only sign that he was nervous. "What, would you happen to have any of that chocolate lipstick?" he asked sarcastically.

But he was proven wrong. Japan whipped out said item from seemingly nowhere, and handed it to Norway. "Best of luck," the black-haired man said, dismissing him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Taking a deep breath, Norway approached the door to the study. He could hear Denmark inside, still working. The little gift from Japan was concealed in his jeans pocket.

_Jeez, why is my heart racing so much over that idiot? It isn't like we haven't done this before. _He reached out, twisting the doorknob and entering the room as quietly as he could. It seemed to work; Denmark didn't look up from his work. Walking up to the Dane, Norway leaned closed to his ear. "Anko~"

Denmark jumped a bit, turning around in his chair. "Whoa there, Norge, you surprised me," he chuckled sheepishly. "What's wrong?"

"Can I interrupt your work for a bit?" Norway requested shyly, trying to appear cute. It was making him grow more embarrassed inside by the second; little did he know he was actually quite skilled at this.

Denmark blinked at the Norwegian. "Ja, sure!"

Reaching into the pocket, Norway took out the container of chocolate lipstick. "Want to try this?"

The blonde Dane carefully took the tube, staring at it. He unscrewed the cap, revealing the chocolate part of it. "Is this chocolate?" he asked.

Norway nodded. "Japan gave it to me as a present, and told us to try it out," he explained, earning a confused look from the Danish man.

"Try it out?"

_He's so dense sometimes. _"Here, give it to me," Norway said, taking the lipstick. Trying to remember what the girl in the anime did, he licked the tip of the chocolate, then pursed his lips and carefully applied some. He noticed that Denmark was watching him intently-hungrily, almost.

With a suggestive look to the Dane, Norway walked over, leaning down and putting his hands on Denmark's legs. Bringing his face close, he said, "Here you go."

Denmark's face flushed a bright pink. "D-don't tempt me, Nor, I have work to finish…" he protested, trying to turn away.

Norway tilted his head. "Do you really want to go back to sorting out dull, boring papers?" he drawled. "And I know how much you like chocolate, Anko." _Come on, say yes…_

He saw Denmark hesitate a bit, and hope reared its head inside him. "Well…I guess I could take a short break…"

The blonde Norwegian gave a microscopic smile. "That's what I want to hear," he responded. "Be sure to get a good taste of it."

Stretching forward, the Dane ran his tongue along Norway's lips slowly. "Ngh…" Norway muttered, letting Denmark do so. With each lick, the Norwegian kept wanting to moan louder. Curling his hands into fists on Denmark's thighs, he twitched from the pleasure. He didn't imagine it would feel this good. Denmark pushed his tongue into Norway's mouth. Norway lurched backwards a bit at the force, pushing forward in the fight for dominance. It tasted sweet. They broke away panting, a thin string of saliva still connecting their tongues.

Catching his breath, Norway panted, "Are you done?"

Denmark looked at his lover eagerly. "Do I get a second helping?"

The Norwegian nodded. "As many times as you want."

Denmark grinned excitedly. "All right!" he exclaimed. "Come sit here first, though." He patted his lap.

Norway complied, seating himself on the Dane's lap. He blushed, being able to feel his excitement. "Here, I'll do it for you, Norge," Denmark declared, putting it on the petite Norwegian's lips. He did it with commendable focus.

Placing the container of lipstick back on the desk, the blonde Dane turned his attention back to Norway, attacking him with another deep kiss. He licked up all the chocolate in the process. Norway grabbed onto the back of Denmark's shirt, holding on for dear life.

They passionately made out for at least 5 minutes. Norway was letting Denmark explore his entire mouth with his tongue, keeping his hold on the Dane's back. With each movement of his head, he also kneaded the cloth of Denmark's red shirt roughly. Arousal was bubbling up in his stomach, definitely showing. They kissed, broke apart for short intervals, caught their breath and then came together again.

_I can't stop,_ Norway thought as he nibbled on Denmark's lips, eliciting groans from the other man. _Then again, I don't really want to._

Excitement was growing inside him, and it wouldn't subside. Removing his hands from the Dane's back, Norway instead placed them on either side of Denmark's face, bringing him closer. The air was growing warm, and the two broke away for a moment, panting heavily. Norway desperately wanted more, wondering if they were finally going to go further after so long.

When Denmark had finally caught his own breath, he began sucking only on Norway's tongue this time. The blonde Norwegian's eyes flew open, and he began shivering from the feeling. _Why does this feel so good? _Though it was embarrassing, Norway could literally feel the excitement coming out of him, just a bit.

Breaking away, Norway inhaled sharply. "H-hold on…just let me rest a bit, Anko…" he murmured. But it seemed Denmark wasn't willing to quit so easily-he pulled Norway right back into the liplock. Norway squeezed his eyes shut and leaned into the embrace. After he managed to pause again, he rested against Denmark's strong body, chest heaving. "Do you want to keep going?" he asked, feeling the Dane slide his arms around Norway's slim waist.

Denmark nodded eagerly, lust hidden in the depths of his eyes. "Let's change position though, shall we?"

Norway slid off Denmark's lap, standing up. Looking at Denmark's pants leg, he saw a small, dark stain. Looking down at his feet, he began fidgeting, mortified. "My bad…" he apologized. However, Denmark paid no heed to the little mishap. He just rose from his seat, taking Norway's hand and walking to the bedroom.

Once they were in, both of them sat down side by side on the bed. None of the passion from their previous makeout session had faded. Feeling bold, Norway fell back on the fluffy sheets, sliding his pants off and opening his legs slightly. It was an invitation for Denmark. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" he inquired, lowering his eyelashes seductively.

Wasting no time, Denmark climbed on top of the Norwegian, massaging his sweet spot. Norway let out a quiet moan, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets in his hands.

Before they could go any further, Sealand waltzed in the room. "I'm here to visit-" he began, stopping when he saw Denmark and Norway. Needless to say, Sealand lost his innocence that day, and a certain Swede was very angry.


End file.
